The call
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Marron needs a ride and having no idea to call except for a friend of her father who she hopes won't give her a scolding of the party she went to. What surprises her is he doesn't scold her but lets her talk about her problems with a calm smile. Maybe her friends are right when they see he's rather cute.


**I'm not quite sure of this as a romantic pairing so it's between platonic and romantic. More of when needing a friend to listen to a problem type of situation. Another thing is i never really written Marron as a main character either so she be out of character.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or series.**

The Call

Summary: Marron needs a ride and having no idea to call except for a friend of her father who she hopes won't give her a scolding of the party she went to. What surprises her is he doesn't scold her but lets her talk about her problems with a calm smile. Maybe her friends are right when they see he's rather cute.

Warnings: Au, ooc, Older Marron, implied underage drinking, language, hinted feelings for an older man

* * *

Dark eyes glares at the gravel in front of her, Marron folds her arms over her chest hearing the loud music still on going in the house she came from. The scowl forming on her full painted lips grows tighter as her father's voice of her not going to the party comes back to mind. She is tired of him treating her like a baby. Heck even the others treats her the same when she was five! She's not five anymore. She's now eighteen years old and ready to enjoy her life.

Her head starts to spin. 'Darn it.' she growls knowing for a fact she won't be able to drive in her current state of being buzzed. Her friends aren't going to be leaving any time soon. Who can she call? For sure her parents are not going to be the ones to pick her up. She can imagine her father ranting away about the possible stupid things that could have happen. This leads to the main dilemma of her being seen as a child.

"I wonder if he's awake," Marron mutters while she starts digging into her purse for the phone that been place on silent and sees many miss calls from her father.

Eyes narrowing in anger and hot heat bubbling in her stomach, the blonde growls a bit as she searches for the right number. Pressing the call button she puts the phone near her ear listening to the ringing tone while taking a few deep breathes.

"Hello," the familiar voice of Yamcha answers earns a tiny smile.

"Yamcha…can you please pick me up at a party?" Marron chokes, angry tears that been forming finally falls.

"Sure thing Kid! I'll be right there," Yamcha answers obviously concern for one of his friend's kid to be calling him of all people.

"Okay," Marron whispers and closes her eyes before hanging up. "I hate my life."

Minutes passes by and drunken teens stumbles out of the house into their cars or random places where awkward sounds soon fills the night making Marron flush in embarrassment and envy. It's annoying not having a boyfriend.

"Marron over here," Yamcha's voice calls out catching her attention.

The older man hasn't change much other than his hair being slightly shorter is all. She walks over to his car remembering all her friends at school think he's rather handsome. Tilting her head slightly she can admit he is handsome and a part of her hoping no one finds out has a crush on him since she turn fifteen. He been on and off with couple different women dating but nothing more.

"What happen?"

"MY father," Marron grumbles getting into the passenger seat. "And the fact he doesn't see I'm grown up."

"Marr," Yamcha said giving half a smile. "I'm sure that's not the case."

"He wanted me to wear a shirt that couldn't show my figure or anything other than a size bigger than I normally wear," Marron answers deadpan. "Not including overprotective. I get I'm his only kid but some space be nice. He even freaked more after learning I gotten into a university far away from home."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Marron sighs. "It's not fair."

Humming, Yamcha can see the young woman needs time away and signs she must have drunk at the party. A heavy frown he takes his car out of town stopping briefly to make a call to Krillin he'll take Marron on a small road trip and bring her home in a few days. He figure this should be the given time for her to cool off and maybe have a clearier mind. He isn't blind to the fact she grown. Normally he would hit on her but being the daughter of a friend there is some boundaries he wouldn't want to cross if he could help it.

Starting the car she continues on how she been doing while getting prepared to graduate from high school and with the college acceptance letter to the school that select her. She brought up other things she been dealing with and bottle up anger finally spills. He hums and nods at the right places seeing with each minute passing she is looking a bit at peace until she falls halfway through a situation a friend gotten into. A hint of a smile form on his lips.

"Sleep tight kid. I'm here for you." Yamcha replies to the sleeping girl grabbing to the back of the car for his jacket to put in on her.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
